Essential Charts
All charts provided here are to be used as an entry-point into a genre, allowing you to gain a basic understanding of what a genre could have to offer. It is recommended that you explore genres on your own after having listened through some of the recommended music. Help with exploring music can be found at the Discovering Music page. Do not treat the /mu/ essential chart as a "required listening for /mu/ chart." It doesn't matter if you have or haven't listened to the albums on the chart at all. The only reason it has been added to this wiki is for archival purposes and ease of access for everyone. If you come to /mu/ and listen to a lot of albums that happen to be on the /mu/ essentials chart, everyone will call you a "/mu/drone" and hate you, because a lot of people on /mu/ seem to think that the /mu/ essentials is a list of albums that only /mu/ likes, and is not a list of some of the most critically acclaimed albums of all time that a lot of people like outside of /mu/. Remember that being your own special little snowflake is an encouraged behaviour, and you should show this by flaunting your chart and last.fm in peoples faces, filled with music by obscure EAI, Onkyokei and field recording artists from countries that you can't even pronounce. You can download (nearly) all essential charts from here. Genres= essential50srockandroll.jpg|'50s Rock & Roll Mucore60spsychedelia.jpg|'60s Psychedelia 70s punk.jpg|'70s Punk 70-80s post-punk.jpg|'70s-'80s Post-Punk 1355505979580.jpg|'80's Punk/Hardcore Mucore90salternativeandgrunge.jpg|'90s Alternative/Grunge essential90spunk.jpg|90s Punk/Pop-Punk Ambient00s.jpg|'00s Ambient essential00spunk.jpg|'00s Punk 343727f9db508d54bcfe214a4c82b3fb.png|'10s Hip Hop '10s Hip Hop.jpg|'10s Hip Hop 2 AcidFunkJazz.jpeg|Acid Funk Jazz 1344463654962.jpg|Afrobeat Aggrotechessentialsedit.png|Aggrotech Mucorealternativerock.jpg|Alternative Rock Ambient.jpeg|Ambient 1 Ambient-various.png|Ambient 2 Ambient 3.jpg|Ambient 3 F42e8774860364123cfdae07613a417c.jpg|Americana Artpop.jpg |Art Pop Art Pop.jpg|Art Pop 2 Mucoreavantgardemetal.jpg|Avant-Garde Metal Mucorebaroque.png|Baroque Imgur_bay.jpg|Bay-Area Hip Hop Essentialbigbeat.jpg|Bigbeat 1314452950376.jpg|Black Metal Black Metal 2.jpg|Black Metal 2 BM Chart by country.jpg|Black Metal (By Country) essential atmoblack.png|Black Metal (Atmospheric) Blues.jpg|Blues bossaessential.jpg|Bossa Nova Breakbeats.jpg|Breakbeat (By Genre) MuEssentialBreakbeatHardcore.jpg|Breakbeat Hardcore Essentialbreakcore.jpg|Breakcore essential britpop.jpg|Britpop Brostep.png|Brostep Brostepcomplextro.jpg|Brostep/Complextro Mucorechillwave.jpg|Chillwave 1 chillwave.jpeg|Chillwave 2 Essentialchiptune.jpg|Chiptune Mucoreclassical1750-1830.png|Classical 1 Classical.jpg|Classical 2 1357159183214.jpg|Country Dancepunk.png|Dance-Punk 53693569563.jpg|Dark Ambient (obscure) essentialdarkambient2.png|Dark Ambient (general) muessentialdeathcore.png|Deathcore Dmchart_edit.jpg|Death Metal (By Subgenre) Deephouse.png|Deep House Mucoredesertrock.jpg|Desert Rock Detroit techno.jpg|Detroit Techno 56939562.jpg|Djent Mucoredoommetal.jpg|Doom Metal (By Subgenre) Downtempo.png|Downtempo 1425208722536.jpg|Downtempo/Chillout/Trip Hop/Broken Beat/Lounge/Acid Jazz/Nu Jazz Mucoredronemetal.jpg|Drone Metal Essentialdrumnbass.png|Drum 'n' Bass 1349357430907.jpeg|Dubstep 1 Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep 2 dungeon-synth1.jpg|Dungeon Synth Dungeon Synth chart.png|Dungeon Synth 2014 Imgur_east_coast.jpg|East-Coast Hip Hop Essentialelectro.jpg|Electro essential electro house.png|Electro House 0u5.jpg|Electronic (By Genre) 1349357119172.jpeg|Electronic (General) Electronic_Music_Guide.jpg|Electronic (General) Mucoreemo.jpg|Emo Emo&screamo.png|Emo & Screamo Emo Chart.jpg|Emotive Hardcore 1357157562330.png|Experimental Hip Hop 1 1372252682556.jpg|Experimental Hip Hop 2 Experimental Hip Hop 3.jpg|Experimental Hip Hop Volume III 1357157704031.png|Field Recordings Folkessential1.jpg|Folk How to get into Folk Metal.png|Folk Metal 1289518887651.jpg|Folk/Viking Metal essential folkpunk.jpg|Folk-Punk 1357157002773.jpg|Freak Folk 1 Mucorefreakfolk.png|Freak Folk 2 1355016137904.jpg|French/Electro House essential funk.jpg|Funk 1344463825473.png|Garage EssentialGlitch.png|Glitch 1430424575755.jpg|Glitch 2 Mucoreglitchhop.jpg|Glitch Hop Goa_Trance_(20_Albums).jpg|Goa Trance 1381762741722.jpg|Goth Grunge.jpg|Grunge Hard Rock.jpg|Hard/Blues Rock Harsh noise.jpg|Harsh Noise 1329939882345.jpg|Hip Hop 1 Hippit-hops-MORE.jpg|Hip Hop 2 Hippity-hops-4u.jpg|Hip Hop 3 Imgur_concept.jpg|Hip Hop Concept Albums Mucorehipsterblackmetal.png|"Hipster" Black Metal Housegeneral.jpg|House Indie-pop.jpg|Indie Pop Mucoreindustrial.jpg|Industrial Mucoreindustrialmetal.png|Industrial Metal Instrumental-hippity-hops.png|Instrumental Hip Hop Italo Disco Essentials.png|Italo Disco Essentials Jangle Pop.jpg|Jangle Pop Mucorejazznew.jpg|Jazz (1959-1979) Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Pt. 1 Jazz2.jpg|Jazz Pt. 2 Essentialjungle.jpg|Jungle Essentialk-pop.jpg|K-Pop Essentialkrautrock.jpg|Kosmische Krautrock.jpg|Krautrock Essentiallolicore.jpg|Lolicore Mashup.png|Mashup Mucoremathrock.jpg|Math Rock 1 Mathrock.jpg|Math Rock 2 Math Rock 3.png|Math Rock 3 Mucoremetalmathcore.jpg|Mathcore/Metalcore Mucoremedieval500-1400.png|Medieval 1344463037552.jpg|Metal (By Genre) Mucoremetalcore.jpg|Metalcore/Post-Hardcore Minimaltechnomicrohouse.png|Minimal Techno/Microhouse Modern funk.jpg|Modern Funk 1357330159643.jpg|Modern Psychedelic 1355015846228.png|Neurofunk essential new wave.jpg|New Wave 43896956.png|No Wave Noise.jpg|Noise Mucorenoise.jpg|Noise Rock noise rock.jpg|Noise Rock 2 Mucorenumetal2.jpg|Nu Metal Breaks.jpg|Nu Skool Funky Breaks Death Metal.jpg|Old School Death Metal Patrician Pop Marble.png|Patrician Pop 2015 Esencjonalna polska nowa fala.jpg|Polish New Wave Essentialpoppunk.png|Pop Punk Posthardcore1.jpg|Post-Hardcore 1 Posthardcore2.jpg|Post-Hardcore 2 Post-hardcore.JPG|Post-Hardcore 3 1357159283795.jpg|Post-Punk 1 Post-punk.jpg|Post-Punk 2 Post-punk & 80s goth_2.jpg|Post-Punk & '80s Goth Mucorepostrock.jpg|Post-Rock post rock essentials.jpg|Post-rock 2 essential power metal.jpg|Power Metal 1 Mucorepowermetal.jpg|Power Metal 2 Power Metal2.jpg|Power Metal 3 popessentials.png|Power Pop 1359402963910.jpg|Powerviolence/Grindcore/Crust/Crossover Thrash Proghouse.png|Progressive House 1333386109757.jpg|Progressive Metal Mucoreprogrock.jpg|Progressive Rock 1 Prog rock 2.jpeg|Progressive Rock 2 1358788868266.png|Progressive Rock 3 Progressive Rock.jpg|Progressive Rock 4 essentialprotopunk.jpg|Proto-Punk Essentials69.jpg|Psybient/Psychill PsychedelicDrone.png|Psychedelic Drone essentialpsychobilly.jpg|Psychobilly 1355002119611.png|Reggae 1357305868182.jpg|Reggae/Dub/Ska Mucoreresnaissancemusic.png|Renaissance Sampling.png|Sampling Mucorescratch.jpg|Scratch Mucorescreamo.jpg|Screamo shoegaze2.jpg|Shoegaze 1359401137088.jpg|Shoegaze (By Genre) Shoegaze.jpeg|Shoegaze/Dream Pop Essentialska.png|Ska essential ska2.png|Skacore/Crack Rocksteady Mucoreslowcore.png|Slowcore Slowcore_sadcore.jpg|Slowcore & Sadcore essential atmosludge.png|Sludge Metal (Atmospheric)/"Post-Metal" yacht rock.jpeg|Soft Rock/Yacht Rock Essentialsoul.png|Soul Imgur_south.jpg|Southern Hip Hop southern_rock_essentials.jpg|Southern Rock Essentialspoken-core.jpg|Spoken Word Mucorestonerrock.jpg|Stoner Rock Stoner rock.jpg|Stoner Rock / Metal Mucoresurf.gif|Surf Essentialsynthpop.jpg|Synth Pop Swedish death metal.jpg|Swedish Death Metal Mucoreswing.jpg|Swing Mucorethrashmetal.jpg|Thrash Metal Mucoretraditionalmetal.png|Traditional Metal Essentialtrance.jpg|Trance 1349358983957.jpeg|Trip Hop Mucoretweepop.jpg|Twee Pop Mucoreukhiphop.jpg|UK Hip Hop 249662_vapornew.jpg|Vaporwave 1 essentialindustrialgrunge.jpg|Industrial Grunge Essential vaporwave.jpg|Vaporwave 2 warmdrone.jpg|Warm Drone Imgur_west.jpg|West-Coast Hip Hop Essentialwitchhouse.png|Witch House Mucorezeuhl.png|Zeuhl Essential Ladhouse.jpg|Ladhouse redddit core.jpg|Reddit-core |-| Countries= Mucoreaustralian.png|Australia brazilessential.jpg|Brazil Mucorecanadian.jpg|Canada 1 Mucorecanadian2.jpg|Canada 2 entrylevelchileangarbage.jpg|Chile French.jpg|France Mucoreiceland.jpg|Iceland Mucorejapanese.jpg|Japan mu_mexico.jpg|México Mucorenorthernireland.png|Northern Ireland polish.jpg|Poland portuguese.jpg|Portugal Mucorescottish.png|Scotland |-| Other= Mu-core2012.jpg|/mu/core 2015 mucore.png|/mu/core & /mu/essentials (2015) 1314778141544.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 1 1333472335238.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 2 B1o.png|/mu/ Essentials 3 Mulittv.jpg|/mu/+/lit/+/tv/ Mucoremusicians.png|/mu/sicians 1357561901871.jpg|4chan Board Guide 1410448257268.jpg|9/11core Ubp3h.jpg|9Gag-core 1359640657936.jpg|A Dadrocker's Guide to Modern Music 1355012189867.jpg|Autumn and Winter Bawwcore.jpg|Bawwcore Essential bass+drums power duos.png|Bass+Drums Power Duos 1357465000502.png|Boardcore Christmas.jpg|Christmas Mucorecolorcore.jpg|Colorcore Concept-albums.png|Concept Albums Mucoreconceptalbums2.jpg|Concept Albums 2 Mucorecrabcore.jpg|Crabcore EDM labels.png|EDM Labels Electronic-genres.png|Electronic Genres Fallcore.png|Fallcore Fantano-core.png|Fantano-core 1357415380476.jpg|Fedoracore Feels.jpg|Feels Fierce.png|Fierce Mucoresoundtrack.jpg|Film Scores swnss.png|Flame-Shirt-Core Happyfinal.png|Happy Music Mucorehappy.png|Happy Music 2 Hipster Metal.jpeg|Hipster Metal (2015 Edit) essential hottopic.jpg|Hot-Topic-Core Mucoreinbetweeners.jpg|The Inbetweenerscore INSANECORE.png|Insanecore (Revised 2013) Kitten-Core.jpg|Kitten-Core Live Albums.jpg|Live Albums Memejizz.png|Meme-Jazz 1357902871345.jpg|Memorable Music From Anime Insane-core.png|Music for the Insane Mucorewhitepeoplemusic.png|Middle Class White People Music Image.jpg|Nu Essentials 7.jpg|Overarching Story-Core Patrician Rock.jpeg|Patrician Rock 1355011104599.jpg|Post-Avant Jazzcore Scarufficore.png|Scarufficore Sexcore.jpg|Sex-Core shitcore.png|Shitcore 1372252645227.jpg|Sing Until You're Coughing Up Blood core vfC0CU0.jpg|Spooky Music 1366004350329.jpg|Sub /mu/ essentials Summercore.jpg|Summercore 1 30il08m.jpg|Summercore 2 Mucoreswag.jpg|Swag Tumblr-core.png|Tumblr-core Video Game OST.jpg|Video Games OSTs Winter albums.png|Winter Albums 1357680064917.jpg|Winter/Fallcore Wrong generashun.jpeg|Wrong Generation-core dude weed.jpeg|"DUDE WEED LMAO" core PATRISHIANCOREMAN.jpg|Patrishiancore 2015 Category:Images Category:Charts